A “build” refers to the process of creating, developing, and revising computer-readable software by software developers and engineers. When a build is complete or “ready to go to production,” the computer-readable software is deployed into production. Deploying software into production refers to the installation and/or configuration of the software for its intended use. In prior computer environments, software developers and engineers manually handled deployment by actively loading a release packet with a workflow and data needed for deployment into an environment and actively executing the workflow. As deployment of release packets generally required scheduling a whole team of software developers and engineers with extreme expertise to perform and oversee the process, release packets might be deployed using different environments, each application in a single release packet might be encoded in different computer programming languages, and different deployment configuration tools might be used for configuring destination servers. In practice, the team software developers and engineers needed to be familiar with all of the myriad different computer programming languages, environments, clients, and deployment configuration tools.
During deployment, software developers and engineers could not see into the “black box” during the execution of a workflow and could not monitor step-by-step progress during the execution of the workflow. Accordingly, when deployment failed, software developers and engineers were required to manually troubleshoot the entirety of the release packets and workflow. Subsequently, execution of the workflow for the release packet had to be restarted from the very beginning.